The present invention applies to amusement ramps and methods for constructing same, and, more particularly, to fingerboard and skateboard ramps.
Ramps for fingerboards and skateboards are known in the art. Fingerboarding is the imitation of skateboarding using the fingers, a miniature skateboard (fingerboard) and optionally, a miniature ramp for performing stunts imitating the stunts performed by a skateboarder. These ramps are used for performing stunts by the riders and are also for use with roller skates, in-line skates and BMX bikes. For example, Schlesinger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,129,916 discloses an Adjustable Skateboard Ramp, Romero, U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,514 discloses a Ramp Device for Practicing Wheeled Sports, Farnen, U.S. Pat. No. 5,524,310 discloses a Modular Halfpipe Skateboard Ramp and Method of Constructing and Sheehan, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 257,874 and Firestone, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 258,460 show designs for skateboard ramps. These references disclose a number of different designs of ramps and methods for constructing the ramps. Some of these references disclose the use of one-piece unitary riding surfaces, while other ramps known in the prior art disclose the use of multi-piece riding surfaces.
Further, none of the toy fingerboard ramps heretofore known offered by others utilize metal railings and/or copings and thus, lack realism as compared to actual full-sized skateboard ramps.
The present invention provides a ramp having an underlying supporting structure and a ramp section having a unitary riding surface. The supporting structure includes a pair of side frames of similar shape. The two side frames are connected together by a plurality of crossbraces to form a supporting structure with an upper supporting surface generally having a desired shape of the finished ramp. The ramp section can be constructed of a unitary piece of material or of a composite construction. It is generally flat and constructed to have enough flexibility to conform to the upper supporting surface of the supporting structure to provide the desired ramp shape while having enough stiffness to properly support the rider. The supporting frames are each provided with at least two locating tabs that project above the upper supporting surface of the supporting structure to engage corresponding notches in the ramp section. In this way, the ramp section can be initially installed on the supporting structure and will be held in place by the engagement of the tabs with the notches until the ramp section can be more securely fastened to the supporting structure. This self-locking mechanism allows one person to temporarily position and install the ramp section to the supporting structure so that the ramp section can then be secured to the supporting structure for use by the riders.
In an alternative embodiment of the present invention, the fingerboard ramp is constructed of plastic or other formable material and is formed by molding or vacuum forming. Provision is made for attaching metal railings and/or copings to the ramp. Since actual full-sized skateboard ramps use metal railings and copings, the metal railings and copings of the fingerboard ramp give a more realistic appearance to the fingerboard ramp. Further, the sound and feel made by a skateboarder on a skateboard ramp when the skateboard contacts and slides along the metal components is distinctive. Thus, the metal railings and copings of the fingerboard ramp also provide a more realistic sound, feel and experience to the fingerboarder when the fingerboard contacts and slides along these metal components. These advantages are not provided in fingerboard ramps having nonmetallic railings and copings.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an amusement ramp having a supporting structure and a ramp section, whereby the ramp section can easily be installed to the supporting structure by one person.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an amusement ramp having a supporting structure and a ramp section, whereby the ramp section can easily be temporarily installed to the supporting structure by one person to subsequently allow for more secure installation.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for installing a surface section to a supporting structure whereby tabs on one of the surface section or the supporting structure engage notches or slots in the other of the surface section or supporting structure to position and hold the surface section with respect to the supporting structure.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a fingerboard ramp utilizing metal railings and/or copings to provide a more realistic sound, feel and experience to the fingerboarder.
The foregoing and other objects, features, characteristics and advantages of the present invention, as well as the methods of operation and functions of the related elements of structure, and the combination of parts and economies of manufacture, will be apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, all of which form a part of the specification, wherein like reference numerals designate corresponding parts in the various figures.